Twilight Zone
by Malformed Entity
Summary: Uhh...hard to explain! its about rikku and tidus and stuff...ya...R&R please...: i mean...someone DID request ofr a Tikku fanfic...so like...what i sed before...heheh enjoy. pretty ridiculous Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 10 or any of its characters. I have no legal rights to Square Enix. (I really need this disclaimer cuz I just know I'll get sued for this one.)

Umm.like this might be a lil weird.cuz I suck in writing.ya know.so like ok. umm review if this sucks ill delete it so tell the truth.( 

One day Rikku was walking in the forest, still depressed from Tidus's department. She was hoping for some kills to take her mind off Tidus. She was walking near moonflow and looking down at the water. In the reflection she could see a dark hole in the sky. It was sucking everything near it. Rikku tried to hold on to the nearest thing near her but she was not able to hold on for long because the hole came closer to her. She was sucked into the hole and went out cold. When she awoke she was in a pond, she was just lying there in the shallow water. She looked around for any sign of life form. She could find nothing but then she climbed up a tree for a better view. She saw bright buildings and rushing cars.

"OH MY.Wow." Rikku said while realizing where she was, she was in Zanarkan.

Rikku's eyes stayed opened and gazing at the beautiful place while she walked about of it. Finally she saw something she recognized, a blitzball stadium. She bought herself a ticket to watch the game and found her seat. She squinted at the players fighting for the ball. Below her was a man with binoculars. One at his eyes and one on his lap, she reached for the ones by his eyes and took a quick look at all the players. There he was! TIDUS!

"." Rikku froze in disbelief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()() After the game. "I have to find Tidus!" Rikku commanded herself.

Rikku ran around asking for directions but no one knew where they would find him. Then she bumped into someone.

" 'Cuse me." Rikku said with her head down.

"Hey, don't you want a autograph?" Asked the man.

"Huh?" Rikku shot up her head and her jaw dropped down all the way to the other side of the world it was Tidus.

"Hi? Oh well I gotta go!"

"No, no! Don't know who I am?" Asked Rikku

"Sorry.I don't recall" Answered Tidus.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Asked Rikku.

"Nope.I'm sorry." Answered Tidus.

Suddenly BOOM!

Tidus and Rikku run out only to see the same thing that happened in the beginning of the game. Tidus and Rikku met up with Auron.

"WTF? Auron? Aren't you dead?" Asked Rikku.

"HUH? Who are you? How do you know my name? Asked Auron then her whispered, "And how do you know I'm dead?"

"You mean you don't recognized me too?" Asked Rikku.

Before Auron could answer those thingies came and attacked Tidus.

"Here it's a sword.um.from yer father.uhhhh.and here." Auron said.

As the group fought on the story began to change, Rikku came and did something causing the past to have some problems. Rikku made the pass for Tidus to not go to the future and no meet Yuna or the other people. Rikku did SOME damage HEHE. Rikku, Tidus and Auron sat inside of a large turtle shell.

"So like what's yer name?" Tidus asked.

"Rikku.and I don't have a last name because the stupid people who made this game didn't give one to me." Rikku told Tidus.

"Ok.in case you haven't know it yet, my name is Ti-Tidus was interrupted by Rikku.

"I know who you are."

"Well you have answered my question! How do you know my name and (whispering) how do you know I'm dead?" Asked Auron.

"Duh! I come from the future! O0o0o0 I have come to eat your brain!" Rikku joked.

"AHHHH No0o0o not my (whispering) dead brain!" Auron said in sarcasm.

"And.umm Rikku.how did you learn to fight like that?" Asked Tidus

"Like I said! I come from the future and I was supposed to rescue you from this spider monster thingy right now but since I came here from the future. I don't know!" Answered Rikku.

"So Tidus...you really don't remember me? Huh? Huh?" Rikku asked again

"I told you no" Tidus answered again.

"O well." Rikku said and left the giant turtle shell because Auron started to drink from the booze container and the big smell of alcohol was just impossible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Well that all I did so far.umm review time++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% W/e.. I'm so tired sorry I haven't updated for SO long.just I was discouraged and I ran outta ideas. Hope I aint so weird in this one.. _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Hey look the sun is setting, it looks cool!" Rikku said.  
  
"YA, it is nice..." Tidus reclaimed.  
  
(Rumble) "AHHH thunder! OMIGOSH OMIGO-" Rikku screamed.  
  
"Naw that's just my stomach..." Tidus said.  
  
Auron popped outta the shell and poured a little of the alcohol onto Tidus's hair. Then Auron dropped and his bottle broke. The alcohol inside was everywhere and was now burning through the ground. Tidus kicked Auron to check if he was awake. Suddenly Auron's head popped up.  
  
"I like to sniff the lint in my belly button!" Auron yelled at the top of his lungs, then fell asleep.  
  
"Okee..." Rikku said in confusion.  
  
"Ugh... my stomach really hurts! I'm so hungy!" Tidus complained.  
  
"hmm... I know just what to do! LET EAT Auron!" Rikku said.  
  
"Naw he's helpful in battle." Tidus explained.  
  
"oh...ya..." Rikku said in disappointment.  
  
Just then a pig ran by and it was tied to a rope. The pig went too fair and fell down the cliff causing like a hanging... (like hangman but hang pig). Rikku and Tidus pulled up the dead fat ass pig and threw it at Auron causing Auron to wake up. Rikku ran for some nice dry wood and started a fire. Auron fell back asleep with the pig still on his head and Tidus slaughtered the pig.  
  
But then the owner of the pig came running to them and discovering his dead pig and the people that were eating it. They came into a fight, Tidus slashed it once with his nice litto sword and Rikku did bribe. "Here! Take this and leave us alone!"  
  
The dude was so happy that he missed when trying to hit Tidus. Tidus jumped back and his foot went into the fire, he ran around as his HP went lower and lower. Rikku threw an Al Bhed Potion at Tidus. Tidus slashed the dude again and the dude died. Then they went back to eating as the sun fell down over the horizon.  
  
They then went to sleep, Auron outside Rikku inside the shell and Tidus sleeping far away from Auron. When they awoke they found that they were in some place else. Tidus walked around in search of a road. There was a road but it didn't look very familiar. The "gang" traveled 3 days until reaching a ginger bread house. They didn't even bother opening the door they just started eating the house. They thought the old witch was a sugar cane so they ate her. They traveled 10 more days until reaching a river.  
  
Rikku just jumped in and started swimming. Tidus jumped in too but hit his head on a rock. Auron took off his shoes and dipped a toe into the water to see if it was cold.  
  
"It's so0o0 cold...I'm so scared!"  
  
"Hey where is Tidus?" Rikku asked.  
  
Rikku dived under in search of Tidus. She found him unconscious by the floor of the river. Rikku pulled him up so he wouldn't drown. She dragged him into dry land and performed CPR to save his life. Tidus awoke after 5 minutes of CPR.  
  
"Are cha ok?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Ugh, I'm...okay I guess ahem, thank you" Tidus replied.  
  
"No problem, I didn't want you to die you know!" Rikku said cheerfully.  
  
"Uhhhh...HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN Auron?!?! ME Auron NEED ATTENTION!" Auron screamed and fell asleep.  
  
"Umm...ok..."  
  
Rikku picked up a rock and hit Auron in the head to wake him up so they can move on.  
  
"We have to swim or sail across the river. I guess swimming won't be hard."  
  
"But I don't know how to swim" Auron said.  
  
"You don't? Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Auron  
  
"WELL TRY!" Rikku demanded  
  
"Okay" Auron said in fear.  
  
Auron ran and jumped into the cold water, he didn't know how to swim so Tidus pulled him back. They had to build a boat or a raft. So next day they took wood and made a raft so Auron can float on it as Rikku and Tidus swam across. They worked on the raft for 2 day until it was finished. They survived on clams! YAY CLAMS!  
  
Auron floated perfectly on the raft, so they went across with Tidus and Rikku holding onto the raft and swimming so it moved and Auron on the raft with supplies and food. They were on a journey...on a journey to find a city, any city...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I dunno so how is it so far? I dunno and once again sorry for being so slow and thank you for taking your time in waiting for this chapter. ??????????????????????????????????????? 


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I guess I did go through that shit again sorry guys this month was CRAZY I only got 3 hours of sleep each day! But now, thank god there is this vacation. STILL I WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE MORE A LOT IN A SHORT TIME! I GOT PROJECTS!! This chapter has a lot of paragraphs but litto dialogue.  
  
As the gang reach the shore of the river a big as octopus came and captured Rikku. Rikku tried to fight back when it sucked all of her powers and she went into a deep sleep. Tidus took his sword and stabbed the octopus viciously. Auron fell asleep while floating on the raft. Just then Tidus got an idea, Auron always had a secret bottle of alcohol in his glove. Tidus took the bottle and pours the alcohol into the water. The alcohol burned the octopus and freed Rikku.  
  
Figuring that Rikku could swim Tidus swam up and waited by the shore. A few minutes pasted when he a litto idea went into his litto head (MAYBE SHE IS STILL SLEEPING). Tidus dived into the water and looked for Rikku, he found her sleeping by a rock. He pulled her and swam to the surface.  
  
Amazingly she was still alive and breathing. Tidus shook Rikku to wake her up, her headshot up and hit Tidus's head and knocking them both out. Hours later they both woke up with a huge headache. Good thing Rikku had her Al Bhed Potions. They traveled on while thinking as if they forgot something, after traveling at least 10 miles away from the river Rikku noticed that Auron wasn't present. And because of that they had to travel back and get Auron.  
  
After traveling 15 more miles away from the river they set out a camp. Sleeping on hay and using big ass leaves as quilts. Weeks have passed and Rikku and Tidus's relationship grew larger. One day there was a small lake where Rikku and Tidus swam for a refreshing start for the day ahead. And there is where they shared their first kiss.(I feel weird...UGH I 'M Bad At these mushy shit.)  
  
That same day Rikku and Tidus were sitting near the edge of the cliff and watched the sunset. Rikku had a hard day; she killed at least 429 monsters. She fell asleep just as the sun settled. She fell asleep on Tidus's shoulder. But suddenly...BOOM and laser sounds were everywhere waking Rikku up. Tidus Auron and Rikku got into their battling positions.  
  
Some kind of black hole that looked like the black hole Rikku ran through was wigging out. Someone shot out of it and hit the ground hard. Rikku and Tidus ran to see whom it was, IT WAS YUNA. Auron was scared because she was a summoner. When Yuna woke up she summoned Auron. Rikku was going hysterical, then she screamed "WHY THE F*CK DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?  
  
Yuna was confused....  
  
(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_) SORRY AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS.. 


	4. Chapter 4

@#(%&%($&^@(&$^@)*(&!_@(&%_(&$@^_(&@_(#& Resuming to the chapter story! ^W&(4355643656#$^#%^%^456435634563%^$#^$%#^$^  
  
Tidus turned around staring at Rikku confused.  
  
Yuna was finally out of the black hole thingy. Now you can see that the rest of the gang was with her. Yuna ran up to Tidus and started to hug and kiss him like crazy. Tidus was confused and pushed her away from him. Rikku picked up a twig and threw it at Yuna. Yuna caught the twig before it hit her. Tidus still very confused so he took Rikku's hand and started to run. "Come on, these people are crazy"  
  
Rikku ran with him into the forest. They rested at a near-by hotel in a town. As soon as they were well rested they started to gather all their needs, like potions and such when Yuna and the others caught up to them. Rikku started going crazy and explained what happened.  
  
Yuna asked " Tidus! You don't know who I am? I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Tidus looked at her crazy and turned to Rikku.  
  
"SEE? I told you! THEY'RE JUST CRAZY!!"  
  
"Remember when I said that I was from the future? Well I wasn't kidding, see that black hole? (Points at the hole) The hole leads to the future... if you don't believe me then go through and look at it yourself!" Rikku said while tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"All I ever wanted was you...I tried to lie to you...hoping that it would work...but why did they come, why did they want to ruin my life?" Rikku said on her knees.  
  
"I would never leave you even if you are saying the truth, I don't care...I love you!" Tidus said.  
  
"But you did leave me, you left me before...and because of them...you're going to leave me again!" Rikku said still on her knees, head down and crying. Yuna looked at them and thought for a long time. She whistled just to check if this was her Tidus.  
  
Tidus didn't even look her but just kept on looking at Rikku. Rikku picked up her head and looked at Yuna and Tidus, also thinking. She gave a big sigh and wiped her tears, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe...my wish will never come true, (sigh and shook her head) go... Go...JUST GO! Go with your true love, Yuna!" Rikku said while running away.  
  
Tidus followed her. He grabbed her arm and she fell down.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I'm following my true love, like you said." Tidus answered. " Now let us leave! The barbarians will catch up to us soon."  
  
Tidus started to run but Rikku stayed there looking at her feet.  
  
"Yes... let's run away from our fears. I understand now...DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FEARS! WE MUST FACE THEM...we cant spend our rest of our lives running away." Rikku said.  
  
"I'd rather run away with you then stay with Yu-Yuna..." Tidus said shivering.  
  
"That's not the point why don't you just face your fears and I run away ok?" Rikku said while reaching into her pocket and pulling out a grenade.  
  
She threw it at Tidus and ran away. Tidus wasn't hurt but as the smoke was gone Yuna was running up to him. She hugged him. " I knew you would come though! You do remember!"  
  
"Yah..." Tidus said while still thinking about Rikku.  
  
######Week later######  
  
Tidus was running on a road looking for kills still thinking about Rikku when he bumped into a girl. It was Rikku. "Rikku! I missed you so much!" Tidus said smiling.  
  
"ECK!" Rikku screamed and tried to get away.  
  
Tidus held her hand and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Why do you want to get away? I love you! CAN'T YOU SEE? I'll always love you." Tidus said very dramatically.  
  
Rikku turned around and smiled. Tidus let go of her hand and she ran at the speed of light but while Tidus was talking before, he put handcuffs on him and her so she can't get away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ WEEEE ok I'm kind of crazy today! With all the crying and all the hoo haa! @#$@#%#$%#$%@#$%!@#$!@#$ 


	5. 5th and final chapter

Last CHAPTER!!! SUPRISING ENDING VERY SHORT CHAPTER! !@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#  
  
"(SIGH) Ok...I won't run away, but what do we do?" Rikku asked  
  
"WE? O0o00 there was never a we..." Tidus said cruely.  
  
"HUH? WHAT?" Rikku asked very surprised. "Stop playing!"  
  
"I'm not! After you ran away, I knew you were not my true love!" said Tidus still very cruely.  
  
"WHAT? ARE MY EARS DECEIVEING ME?" Rikku said frozen.  
  
"I love Yuna now!" Tidus said.  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU LOVE A PERSON IN 1 WEEK?" Rikku said very mad.  
  
"I... UHHH" Tidus said while laughing his ass off. Rikku started laughing too.  
  
Director: Tidus! That's the 16th time you did that! Can't you remember the lines?  
  
"I'm sorry but this story is just so-" Tidus was interrupted when he just start cracking up again.  
  
"CHEESY!" Rikku said laughing and ending his sentence.  
  
"How much are we getting paid for this movie?" Yuna said walking into the set.  
  
"I dunno...how much are we getting?" Rikku asked the director.  
  
Director: "In this rate...NOTHING!"  
  
"(Sigh) why don't you get the cast from FF8 or FF7 to do this?" Rikku said.  
  
Director: "BECAUSE THEY ARE IN OTHER MOVIES WITH OTHER DIRECTORS!"  
  
"Whatever...I quit, I can't believe you talked me into this, Tidus." Rikku said while tugging on his shirt.  
  
"I wonder how Auron is doing...I promised him I would kill a banana and send the soul to him...." Yuna said while tagging along with Tidus and Rikku.  
  
Lulu, Wakka and Kimari walking along complaining about why they didn't get any lines. Kimari got made and threw the camera at the director. The director was severely injured and sued them later. He won and got 1,000,000 dollars or w/e...gils? I don't remember I didn't play for like.6 months...  
  
()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()() Lol I dunno I just thought I should end it so I don't have to make more chapters and worry so...tell me anytime for a REAL Tikku fanfic. @##@##@##@##@###@##@###@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@ 


End file.
